It Was Always You
by BrittyBrat55
Summary: Ginny gave up on Harry cause he and Cho started dating so she dated Dean. But is Dean all that he seems? Soon Ginny starts appearing with bruises and even when Harry, the man she loves, tries to help her she cowers away. Can he save her?
1. Broken

**~Chapter One~**

**Couple:**** Harry/Ginny and a little Ron/Hermione**

**Rating:**** Rating M due to violence, language and sex (rape)**

**Summary:**** Ginny is in love with Harry but is afraid to tell him still even though he loves her too. But she gave up cause Harry and Cho started dating so she dated Dean. But is Dean all that he seems? Soon Ginny starts appearing with bruises and even when Harry, the man she loves tries to help, she cowers away. Can he save her?**

"Oh HARRRYYYYY!" Harry cringed in pain and turned to see Cho his current girlfriend running toward him at the breakfast table with Ron, Hermione and Ginny and sit next to him. She hugged him tightly and kissed his lips even though he gave no response. They have been dating for only a couple weeks and Harry was never happy with her. He didn't know why he said yes to her question. Oh wait...he remembered. It was because of a certain red-head. He turned his head and watched as Ginny ate her eggs and saddened.

_Flashback_

_Harry was in the library reading a book on potions when he heard a female voice call his name._

_"Harry? Harry where are you?"_

_"Ginny?" He thought to himself happily. He tried to find her voice but couldn't find her. "Just talk to me, I can't find you!" He said searching through the isle of books trying to find who he thought was Ginny._

_"Oh Harry I can't keep my feelings hidden anymore from you. I love you so much, please be mine?" She said._

_"I've felt the same way! For a long, long time. I can't believe it! Yes!" He kept running happily and finally was around the corner from the voice. "I would love to date you G-" Then he came face to face with not red hair but black...and not warm hazel eyes but dark brown. "Cho?"_

_She smiled ecstatically and jumped into Harry's arms. "Oh thank you Harry! I can't believe you feel the same way!" Harry hugged awkwardly back and when he looked up he saw a terrible sight._

_"Ginny.."_

_Ginny looked at Harry with sad eyes and smiled weakly. "Harry...wow congrats on being with the girl of your dreams...I'm happy or you...really." And she quickly ran from the library. Harry watched her go and he pushed away from Cho._

_"Ginny! Ginny come back!" Harry yelled in the hallways and ran searching. He saw her go into the Gryffindor Common Room and ran after her. The portrait with the Fat Lady closed as soon as he got there. _

_"Oh come on!" He said frustrated. "I need to get in."_

_"Password please?" _

_"But I was right th-"_

_"Password!" The Fat Lady screeched._

_"Ugh! Acid Pops!" Finally with a sneer the Fat Lady opened the door while Harry ran in. "Gin-" He came across the scene with Ginny and another Gryfindor boy, Dean Thomas. What broke Harry's heart was that he had his arm around her waist and that they were kissing. He shook his head hiding tears and ran from the room back to Cho._

_End Flashback_

Harry shook his head angrily from the memory and turned back to Cho who batted her eyelashes at Harry. "So Harry...I was thinking...tonight we could...you know, take the next step in our relationship." She said in a sultry voice while moving her hand up Harry's inner thigh. He blushed and took Cho's hand away.

"Sorry Cho, I'm not ready for that yet." He said honestly.

Cho pouted. "But Harrryyyy! Harry-kins!" Harry cringed at her pet name for him and looked at her. "What?"

"How can I resist someone as hot, or brave, or tempting as you?" She said inching closer to him. Hermione and Ginny were disgusted and Harry wasn't too thrilled either.

"Cho I'm not in the mood!" He sighed deeply and left the table leaving a rejected Cho. Cho looked to the others. "What's got hi knickers in a twist?"

"Honestly Cho?" Ginny yelled. "Harry doesn't want to be that way with you!"

"Oh and who would he rather want? A pale, dotted, plain, ugly red-head like yourself? Yeah right! I don't even see why Dean stayed with you for this long."

"Hey leave my sister alone Chang!" Ron yelled. "You may be dating my best mate but that's no way to speak to my sister." Ginny calmed Ron down and just left the table wanting to cry. Who was she kidding? Cho was right. Even if Harry wasn't dating Cho, he'd never date a pale, plain ugly red-head like herself. She started to cry heavily in her dorm room.

"Ginny!" _oh no..._ She thought and saw Dean.

"Hey Dean..."

"Why are you crying? Your helpless self do something wrong again?" He said meanly.

Ginny winced and nodded sadly. Dean came to wrap his arms around her and whispered huskily. "How about I make you feel better?" And he reached up Ginny's shirt.

"Dean stop..you know I don't want to." _Especially with you..._ She said pushing his hand away. He glared at her and slapped her face hard making her gasp.

"It's Potter isn't it? It's always about that Bastard-Who-Lived isn't it!" He screamed angrily. "Well there's one thing he won't have of yours." He said evilly. "**Imperio**!" And next thing Ginny knew she felt herself walk over to her bed and lay down stiff as a board.

"Dean no!" She said horrified. _Not like this!_

"**Crucio**!" Ginny screamed in pain. "Don't say no to me! You've rejected me for the last time. Harry won't want you when I'm through with you!" Dean unbuckled his belt and lifted Ginny's skirt pulling down her knickers.

"Dean no..pl-please! I'll do whatever else you want. I-I won't speak to Harry!" She screamed worse when she felt Dean's rough hands enter her. "NO!"

"**Crucio**!" She screamed again in pain and went unconcious when the last thing she saw was Dean smiling evilly. "Tell anyone Weasley, and Potter's dead!" She woke up hours later and saw no sign of Dean. Her bed was all bloody and her clothes were torn. Just then Hermione came in.

"Ginny? Where were you at lunch? Harry and Ron were worried." At the mention of Harry's name Ginny broke down in tears. "Ginny!" Hermione ran over and hugged the girl. She noticed her appearance and the blood. "Gin who did this? We need to tell Dumbledore!"

"No Hermione no! You can't please!" Ginny grabbed Hermione's shoulders and cried more. "He'll kill Harry! Please! Please!" Hermione rubbed her back comfortingly and didn't say anymore. Later Ginny calmed down and went to take a shower.

"Ginny!" She winced and turned around in fear.

"Merlin Gin, you act like I'm Voldemort." Harry said teasingly. Ginny smiled weakly but couldn't relax cause she was afraid Dean was near. She kept looking around nervously. "Uh Gin you ok?" He went to place his hand on her arm but she jumped fearfully. "Gin..?"

"I'm sorry Harry I have to go!" She backed away and walked quickly to the bathrooms. _As long as Dean's in the picture Harry, I can't be around you or else you'll be killed and I'd die if that happened to you._

**~To Be Continued...~**


	2. Talks in the Broom Closet

**~Chapter Two~**

**Couple:**** Harry/Ginny and a little Ron/Hermione**

**Rating:**** Rating M due to violence, language and sex (rape and making love)**

**Genre: Romance/Comfort/Rape/Friendship**

**Summary:**** Ginny is in love with Harry but is afraid to tell him still even though he loves her too. But she gave up cause Harry and Cho started dating so she dated Dean. But is Dean all that he seems? Soon Ginny starts appearing with bruises and even when Harry, the man she loves tries to help, she cowers away. Can he save her?**

**(Don't like rape?...simple...DON'T READ IT!)**

Days went by since Ginny's attack and Harry was beginning to get suspicious. Whenever he looked at her or even went to touch her she looked in fear like he was gonna her. He just wanted to grab Ginny and snog the Hell out of her and show how much he truely loved her. But sadly everytime he'd get close to Ginny, Dean would appear or Cho would drag him away. He would just have to take matters into his own hands.

And that day would be today. Harry was sitting in Tranfiguration Class in between Ron and Hermione when he got an idea. "Umm Professor Mcgonnagal?" He said trying to fake a sick and tired voice.

"Yes Potter?"

"May I go see Madam Pomfrey? I'm not feeling well..." He said groaning and even added a bit of a sway in his step. Mcgonnagal gave him a suspicious look making Harry gulp.

"Yes Potter. Be on your way. Don't let me catch you messing around in the halls." She said sternly. He nodded happily and left passing Hermione and Ron.

_"What's wrong mate?" _Ron whispered. Hermione also looked confused and gave Harry one of her you-better-not-be-skipping looks. Harry winked and left on the way to the class that Ginny was in which was Herbology with Professor Sprout. Harry walked in surprising the class.

"Oh Harry what are you doing in here?" Professor Sprout asked.

"I'm here for Ginny Weasley, Professor. She's needed by Dumbledore please." He cast a nervous glance at Ginny and then back to Sprout.

"Oh well yes alright. Miss Weasley go with Mr. Potter. Don't dilly-dally." Ginny grabbed her books and looked to Dean who was glaring and she quickly went with Harry.

"Harry what does Dumbledore need me for?" She asked. He didn't answer and was instead looking around the corners of the hallways when they suddenly came to a broom closet. "Harry what are y- Ah!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the closet with him. It was small so they could feel each other breath and also hands went places that they didn't mean to put them.

"Ow!"

"Watch your hands!"

"Watch yours!"

"Ugh!"

"Harry why did you drag me out of class and trap me in here?" Ginny asked angrily. She saw him wave his wand and whisper "_**Muffliato**_."

"Cause you won't talk to me Gin and this was the only way I could be alone with you."

"Maybe I just don't want to talk to you!" She said harshly. She could feel him tense up from her outburst and saddened. She didn't want to hurt Harry but if she wasn't mean to him then Dean was going to be the one to hurt Harry. She felt him touch her cheek tenderly and winced awaiting for a slap.

"Gin why do you do that?" He said sadly.

"_I dont know what you're talking about..._" She whispered and moved his hand away.

"That! You won't let me even hug you and you always look like I'm gonna hurt you. You should know by now that I would never in my life hurt you in any way." Ginny looked up at Harry and saw the love and affection in his green eyes. She wanted to believe him but Dean made me trust no man. Even Ron her own brother would get the occassional wince when she heard his booming voice.

"Harry I..just can't.."

Harry sighed and rubbed her head and heard her wince again. "Gin what hap-"

"I hit my head getting out of bed!" Harry glared and looked at the injury.

"Gin...who has been hurting you?" He demanded angrily. How dare someone put a hand on His Ginny. _His_ Ginny!

"Oh Merlin Harry! No ones been hurting or raping me!" She gasped when she let that slip out of her mouth. She hoped Harry didn't catch it but of course he did.

"I said nothing about raping! Who's touching you? Dean?" He shouted making Ginny even more scared. He saw her reaction and immediately softened his voice. "I'm sorry Gin. I didn't mean to shout. I just can't think of anyone doing something like that to you..."

"Why would you care about me when you have Cho to care about?" She spit out. "I'm just plain, dotty,...ugly Ginny."

"Ginerva Molly Weasley you are none of those things! Your beautiful, exciting, fiery and I love the dots on your face." He said smiling and tapped her nose playfully where a cluster of freckles laid.

"Yeah right.." She said blushing.

"Want me to prove it?" He whispered and moved closer to her so their chests were touching. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"And just how do you plan on doing th-" and she never did finish her sentence cause Harry's lips were on hers.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Dumped!

**~Chapter Two~**

**Couple:**** Harry/Ginny and a little Ron/Hermione**

**Rating:**** Rating M due to violence, language and sex (rape and making love)**

**Genre: Romance/Comfort/Rape/Friendship**

**Summary:**** Ginny is in love with Harry but is afraid to tell him still even though he loves her too. But she gave up cause Harry and Cho started dating so she dated Dean. But is Dean all that he seems? Soon Ginny starts appearing with bruises and even when Harry, the man she loves tries to help, she cowers away. Can he save her?**

**(Don't like rape?...simple...DON'T READ IT!)**

_"Oh my god I'm kissing Harry! Wait a minute..I'M KISSING HARRY!" _Ginny pushed Harry's lips away from hers. "Harry are you insane?"

"Umm..no?" He said looking at her as if she was loony.

"Harry you're dating Cho and you just kissed me!"

"Who?" He said stupidly.

"You know? The beautiful girl with black hair and brown eyes? Always trying to shag you? The girl of your dreams?" She said all of this sadly.

"Ginny...I got to be honest with you. Remember what you saw in the library?"

Ginny glared at him angrily. She hated that memory. "...Yes. What about it?"

"Remember all that I said? That I said I love you and I've felt that way for a long time?"

Ginny glared more and was so close to giving Harry a taste of her famous Bat Bogey Hex. "Ugh yes Harry! You said you loved Cho what's your point?" She was really hating him at this point.

"I was talking about you."

"Oh bloody hell Harry can we quit talking about Ch-" She stopped in mid sentence and stared at his smiling face. "Wait you were talking about me?" Harry nodded and was expecting a happy reaction from her but instead she kneed him in the groin.

"BLOODY HELL GIN!" He leaned against the closet wall and held his privates in pain. "What was that for?"

"THAT was for not telling me you loved me! And THIS..." She stopped and grabbed Harry's face in her hands and kissed him with so much passion and love. Harry smiled against her lips. "...is because I love you too."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Gin. When I heard Cho in the library I got so excited hoping it was you."

Ginny smiled and laid her head on Harry's shoulder. "You realize you have to dump Cho right?" Harry chuckled and nodded.

"You realize you have to dump Dean also right?" Ginny suddenly got very scared. She had forgotten all about Dean and his threat.

"Harry we can't be together!"

"What? Why?"

"It's Dean!...He'll kill you Harry. He's been raping and beating me constantly Harry if I'm around you."

"He's not gonna kill me Ginny!"

"You don't know that! I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." Ginny started to sob and she felt Harry's arms around her.

"Ginny I could protect you from him. I can't stand that he rapes and hurts you. Please be with me!" Harry begged. He couldn't stand seeing the bruises anymore or the way he saw fear in her eyes whenever a man came near. She sobbed harder and shook her head. "Ok Gin it's ok I got you." He rubbed her back comfortingly and kissed the top of her head. They stood like that for a while longer until they decided they better get back.

"Hey Gin?"

"Yes?"

"I'm still breaking up with Cho. I'm not giving up on you...I never really did." He said smiling. She smiled back and gave him a quick kiss before going back to class. He watched her walk away and went to the Common Room where he saw Ron and Hermione in a very inappropriate position snogging. Harry smirked and cleared his throat and laughed as the couple quickly seperated and looked at him blushing.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Harry said teasingly.

"We were...uhh...I was teaching Hermione a wrestling move.." Ron said quickly.

"One that required your lips on hers?"

"Shut up." Ron and Hermione said glaring making Harry laugh more.

"So you feeling better Mate?" Ron said eager for a change in the subject.

"I'm on cloud 9 actually. I'm going to go dump Cho." They both looked at him shocked. Hermione had an idea of why he was doing it and smiled.

"Why Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled a goofy smile and stood up to leave. "I'm in love." He left the Common Room and went to Cho's dorm room where he heard moaning and giggling. He opened the door to find Cho shagging with...Draco Malfoy!

"Harry!" Cho screamed trying to cover herself up with the bed sheets. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh good I just thought my worst enemy was shagging my girlfriend but thanks for reassuring me." He said sarcastically. "Look I'll make this quick. Cho I came up here to dump you."

"What? No one and I mean no one dumps Cho Chang!" She yelled.

"I believe I just did. And what do you care? You obviously didn't mind Malfoy shagging you just a moment ago. Besides...I love someone else. And you don't even compare to her."

Draco just watched the dramatic scene unfold before his eyes. "_I wonder who Potter's talking about. I only shagged Chang to get back at him."_

"It's that Weasel girl isn't it?"

"Don't call her that! And yes it's Ginny. I've loved her for a long time and when I heard you in the library I thought it was her. We're over." He said and left her standing there as what she was. A slut.

Cho stood there fuming. _"I'll get you back for this Ginny!"_

**~To Be Continued...~**

**By the way I would like to say thanks to my viewers that have been following the story and were so nice.**

**-So**

**-Michael4HPGW**

**-scribblesforlove346**

**-AnEroticHarryPotterGirl**

**-Britt Phobia**

**-swimmer07**

**-yukikiralacus**

**THANKS GUYS!**


	4. Make Me Yours

**~Chapter Three~**

**Couple:**** Harry/Ginny and a little Ron/Hermione**

**Rating:**** Rating M due to violence, language and sex (rape and making love)**

**Genre: Romance/Comfort/Rape/Friendship**

**Summary:**** Ginny is in love with Harry but is afraid to tell him still even though he loves her too. But she gave up cause Harry and Cho started dating so she dated Dean. But is Dean all that he seems? Soon Ginny starts appearing with bruises and even when Harry, the man she loves tries to help, she cowers away. Can he save her?**

**(Don't like rape?...simple...DON'T READ IT!)**

Weeks passed for the gang. Ginny and Harry snuck around from Dean and the others. They would steal the occassional kiss or make "appointments with Dumbledore" when they actually snogged in broom closets. Hermione, Dean and Ron had no idea what was happening with the secret couple. But right now they were all eating dinner. Dean sat across from Ginny while Harry sat on her left holding her hand under the table.

"Well guys I'm pretty full. I'm going to bed early." He said yawning and slipped a note to Ginny under the table and left.

"That's the 3rd time this week that he's been tired and leaving for bed earlier than normal." Ron exaggerated.

"Who knows Ronald, maybe Quidditch is just taking a toll on him. Are practices any harder Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah...kinda. With Harry being captain and all he works himself harder than ever." She said making an excuse. She then looked at the note under the table.

_Meet me in my dorm in 10 minutes._

_Love You. _

_~Harry~_

She smiled lovingly and saw Dean looking at her suspiciously.

"What are you so smiley about Ginny?" Dean asked faking concern.

"Oh you know hon...just thinking about a happy memory with us." _Yeah right..._ She said faking a smile and winked. Ron and Hermione looked to each other confused. Minutes passed and soon Ginny excused herself to go to bed. She ran to the Gryffindor Common Room and knocked on Harry's door. He opened it and grabbed her inside.

"I'm guessing you missed me Potter?" She said teasingly.

"You Weasley? Nahh...just your lips." He said playfully and kissed her deeply. She giggled and kissed him back. He lifted her up making her wrap her legs around his waist and laid them down on his bed. Harry ran his hand through Ginny's fiery hair making her sigh with pleasure. Soon she ran her tiny fingers up Harry's shirt feeling his muscles. Her soft touch was enough to make Harry shiver with delight. After a while the kissing got more passionate and longing. Ginny pulled off her shirt leaving her in her white bra and looked at Harry intensely.

"Gin...are you sure?" Harry asked fearfully.

"Yes Harry. I love you and you love me right?"

"Of course Gin but...what if I'm not good for you? What if I mess up and hurt you or-" Ginny quieted his frantic talking with her fingers to his lips and smiled patiently.

"Harry I've always dreamed of being with you in this way. You could never be bad or hurt me."

"But...Dean..." Harry said sadly remembering the event when Ginny broke down in tears for the first time telling him of her rapes.

"Harry James Potter...you are nothing like Dean. He forced me for sex and you...I'm giving myself for love. Please make love to me." She pleaded.

That was all Harry needed to make him kiss her lips again. Ginny eagerly kissed back and lifted up Harry's shirt revealing his beautiful toned body. Harry blushed and kissed her neck and unhooked Ginny's bra and unbuttoned her jeans leaving her in only her white knickers. Besides the bruises Harry thought Ginny was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Ginny looked away from his gaze.

"Gin look at me."

She turned her head and saw love in his eyes. "You are beautiful." He said smiling and kissed each bruise with the occassional lick. Ginny threw her head back moaning softly and unbuckled Harry's belt and lowered his trousers. It was clearly obvious Harry was aroused from the bulge in his boxers. She touched his from the outside of his boxers making him hiss.

"You ok?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine Ginny. It feels very good." Harry said moaning. She felt more confident and went to remove Harry's boxers to reveal his full erection. Her eyes widened and was actually scared. _Oh Merlin how is that gonna fit? _She thought.

Harry sensed her fear and kissed her cheek. _"I won't hurt you, love."_ He whispered. She smiled and felt his hands massaging her breasts softly making her nipples harden. She moaned loudly and grabbed his length in her hand and he was the one to moan this time.

_"Make love to me now Harry."_ She whispered desperately. Harry nodded and laid her down on the bed. He grabbed his wand for a minute.

"**Muffliato**. **Colloportus**." Harry whispered silencing them and making the doors lock. Then he laid in between Ginny's legs and pressed his tip against Ginny's opening. She gasped at the contact. "You ok?" Harry said scared.

"Yes Harry I'm fine. Please continue." He nodded and pushed himself into Ginny watching her face for pain and stopped so she could get used to him. "Thank you Harry." She said suddenly.

_"_For what?"_ Hurting you? Possibly making you pregnant or making you relive Dean's rape? _He thought to himself bitterly.

"For making me yours." She said lovingly. He kissed her forehead and began to thrust slowly making soft whimpers escape from Ginny's mouth. That gave him the confidence to thrust a little harder making her moan his name. Soon they found a way to move together as one and both were panting and moaning in ecstacy.

"Harry I'm close!" she moaned loudly than ever.

"Cum with me Gin!" He thrust faster and felt her walls around him clench and an animal like groan escaped his throat as he spilled into her. He couldn't control himself anymore and collapsed on top of her both breathing hard.

"That..was...incredible." Ginny panted.

"I know...I love you so much Ginny."

"I love..you too Harry."

They laid in silence to catch up their breathing and Harry lifted his head to look at Ginny. "You know Ron's gonna kill me right?" He said chuckling. Ginny rolled her eyes playfully and ran her hand through Harry's sex hair.

"Yeah probably." She smirked and soon both were fast asleep in each other's arms.

**~To Be Continued...~**


	5. Caught In The Act

**~Chapter Four~**

**Couple:**** Harry/Ginny and a little Ron/Hermione**

**Rating:**** Rating M due to violence, language and sex (rape and making love)**

**Genre: Romance/Comfort/Rape/Friendship**

**Summary:**** Ginny is in love with Harry but is afraid to tell him still even though he loves her too. But she gave up cause Harry and Cho started dating so she dated Dean. But is Dean all that he seems? Soon Ginny starts appearing with bruises and even when Harry, the man she loves tries to help, she cowers away. Can he save her?**

**(Don't like rape?...simple...DON'T READ IT!)**

The next morning Ginny was woken by the sunshine rays coming from Harry's window. She stretched when she felt something soft next to her. She turned her head and saw Harry looking peaceful and almost angelic when he slept. He had his hair even messier from sex and his glasses were off showing his beautiful face. She smiled to herself knowing he was finally hers.

"You know its rude to stare Gin." Harry groaned and opened his eyes sleepily at her revealing his emerald eyes.

"Morning grouch." She said playfully.

"Morning beautiful." He said yawning. She kissed his nose and cuddled into him. "I'm guessing you slept well Gin?" He asked in a joking tone.

"It's cause I have such a cute and warm pillow to cuddle with." She purred and rolled on top of him so she could straddle him. She felt his erection against her and smirked. "Mr. Potter am I turning you on?"

He glared playfully. "Shut up." And rolled his hips against her and brought her head down for a kiss.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER POTTER?" Ron shouted angrily making his face as red as his hair.

Ginny gasped and hopped off Harry and covered herself in the bed sheets.

"Umm...teaching her a...wrestling move?" Harry said fearfully. Ginny looked at him like he was crazy. _"Long story..."_ He whispered.

"POTTER!" Ron shouted.

"Ronald what are you yelling about?" Hermione said scolding him. She then turned to see Harry and Ginny in bed together naked and both blushing madly. "Ohh...awkward..."

"Blimey Hermione not helping." Harry said rubbing his forehead frustrated.

"What about Dean?" Ron shouted accusingly at Ginny. Ginny lowered her head in shame and looked to Harry.

"I...I'm sorry..."

"Ok ok let's calm down." Hermione said rubbing Ron's shoulders. "Let them get dressed and we'll talk about this." Ron reluctantly nodded and left the couple to change. They came down minutes later into the Common Room where they sat on a couch across from Ron and Hermione.

"How long has this been going on?" Ron immediately asked.

"What? Being together or shagging?" Ginny said spitefully at her brother.

"Both.." He said trying not to murder Harry.

"We've been sneaking around for a couple weeks...and we made love for the 1st time last night. I swear Ron." Harry said.

"Why did you guys keep this a secret from us?" Hermione asked with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Believe it or not we didn't think you'd take it well." Ginny said jokingly.

"Harry, out of any other girl and you're in love with Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron. I'm in love with Ginny. Even while dating Cho I was. She's not just a shag to me Ron I swear. You have to believe me." Harry said pleadingly. Ron looked intensely at his best mate for the past 7 years and gave a small smile.

"Well I suppose I'd rather have her be with you then some stupid git like Dean." Ron said playfully. Harry smiled and hugged his best friend. The girls looked to each other and rolled their eyes at the boys.

"Well while you guys talk I'm gonna go to the loo to wash up." She said standing and pecked Harry's lips before she left. They were all unaware of the eyes watching them.

"I'm just glad you two are happy Harry." Hermione said happily. "I'm glad you left that slut." Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah me too."

While the trio were talking Ginny was in the shower washing her hair when she heard footsteps. "Harry if Ron finds yout in here, he'll definately hex you." She said playfully. Once again the footsteps kept coming and she started to get scared. "Harry?...Harry this isnt funny!" She pulled the curtain and saw...!

"**Stupefy**!" They screamed stunning Ginny.

Harry was started to get worried about Ginny. She had been gone for nearly an hour with her shower.

"Calm down lover boy Ginny always take forever in her showers." Ron said.

"Yeah you're right I'm just paranoid." Harry said laughing to himself.

"So what's Ginny gonna do about Dean anyway Harry?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"Well..." Just then a snowy white own came in beside Harry looking frantic. "Hedwig? What are you doing here girl?" Harry then saw the note in her beak and took it.

"That's unusual. Post doesn't come on Sundays."

Harry read the letter and quickly grew angry. He threw it on the ground and started pacing.

"Mate what is it?" Ron shouted. Hermione bent down to read the letter and gasped in horror. She handed Ron the letter.

_~You thought you and that whore could happily ever after...~_

_~But you were wrong!~_

_~Now her and you are in for it!~_

_~If you want to save her come to the place where you first fell in love with her.~_

_~Signed D, C, and M~_

"Who are D, C and M?" Ron asked scared for the safety of her little sister. Harry glared at the note and looked up showing hate in his eyes.

"Dean, Cho and Malfoy. They lay one hand on her and they're dead!"

"Harry..."

"No Ron! They took her from me! No ones stopping me!" Harry shouted determined.

"No ones stopping you mate cause Me and Mione are coming with. No one touches my little sister." Ron growled. Hermione nodded back.

"Let's get one thing straight first." Harry said angrily. Ron and Hermione looked at him. "Dean's mine."

**~To Be Continued...~**


	6. The Rescue

**~Chapter Six~**

**Couple:**** Harry/Ginny and a little Ron/Hermione**

**Rating:**** Rating M due to violence, language and sex (rape and making love)**

**Genre: Romance/Comfort/Rape/Friendship**

**Summary:**** Ginny is in love with Harry but is afraid to tell him still even though he loves her too. But she gave up cause Harry and Cho started dating so she dated Dean. But is Dean all that he seems? Soon Ginny starts appearing with bruises and even when Harry, the man she loves tries to help, she cowers away. Can he save her?**

**(Don't like rape?...simple...DON'T READ IT!**

"Ok ok let's think rationally!" Hermione said panicky afraid the boys would do something stupid.

"No Mione I'm killing him! If he...touches Ginny he's dead!" Harry yelled angrily and kept pacing.

"Well the note says she's in the place where you fell in love with her. Where was that at?" Hermione asked. Harry paced more and thought.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

_***Flashback***_

_11 year old Ginny gasped as she woke up weakly while Harry tried to stay alive from the Basilisk venom. _

_Harry saw her awaken and whispered. "Ginny..."_

_Ginny turned to Harry's voice and stared at him in shock. "Harry! It was me-but I swear, I didn't mean to! Riddle made me, and..." She lost her train of thought when she saw Harry clutching his arm. "Harry, you're hurt!"_

_Harry shook his head waving it off. "Don't worry about it. Ginny, you need to get yourself out. Follow the Chamber and you'll find Ron." He said and was interrupted when a bright red phoenix flew down beside Harry. "You were brilliant Fawkes. I just wasn't quick enough..." He said losing vision and swallowing hard. Then Fawkes leaned over Harry's arms crying tears over it healing it completely. Ginny watched in wonder._

_"Of course! Phoenix tears have healing powers. Thanks!" Harry said gratefully to Fawkes then turned to Ginny. "It's alright Ginny. It's over...it's just a memory." He said and smiled at Ginny and she smiled back. _

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
><strong>

"The Chamber of Secrets..." Harry said suddenly. Hermione and Ron looked at him surprised. "That's when I fell in love with her! Let's go!"

The trio ran quickly to the girls bathroom when Harry stopped them. "Guys I need you to do something. I need to find Ginny on my own. If I'm not back within the hour...get Dumbledore."

"We promise mate. Bring my sister back Harry." Ron said. Harry nodded and went down. On his way down he found Moaning Myrtle.

"Myrtle what are you doing here?" Harry whispered.

"Some mean people yelled at me to leave the bathroom and they came down here." She moaned sadly.

"Did one of them have a girl with red hair?" He asked urgently.

"Yes. She was unconcious though. They went into the Chamber of Secrets Harry!" Harry nodded and continued making his way to the Chamber. "Oh and Harry?" Myrtle said.

"Yes?"

"The offer stills stands about sharing my toilet if you die." She said and winked at him.

Harry blushed and smiled awkwardly. "Umm..thanks Myrtle. I'll keep that in mind." And he continued.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile Ginny woke up and looked at her surroundings. "I'm in the Chamber of Secrets?" She asked herself and wasn't expecting a voice to answer back.

"Morning bitch." Ginny turned and gasped.

"Cho? But...why?"

"Why? Why? You took Harry away that's why! You should have just stayed with Dean and continued getting raped." Cho spat.

"How did you kn-...you guys are working together aren't you?" Ginny said finally realizing. Just as she said that Dean and Malfoy came out. "Doesn't surprise me that ferret would be a part of this either." She said glaring at all of them.

"Oh you flatter me Weaselette." Malfoy said sneering and slapped her face. Cho smirked.

_"Why are you three doing this?"_ Ginny whispered and held her cheek painfully. Cho bent low to Ginny's level and grabbed her cheeks in her fingers.

"So I can get rid of you, Dean and Draco can have some fun and so Harry watches you writher in pain."

"You won't get away with this!" Ginny spat and pulled her face roughly out of Cho's hands.

"We'll see about that. Ok boys...go ahead." Cho said and signaled the boys. Dean and Draco smiled evilly and made their way to Ginny.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry finally made it to where he saved Ginny in his 2nd year and saw Cho and Ginny talking. He hid behind some rocks and watched waiting to make his move. He saw Draco slap Ginny and growled in anger. How dare Dean touch her let alone Malfoy! He finally couldn't take it anymore when he saw Dean and Malfoy make their way toward Ginny.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" He growled and charged toward the boys and tackled them. He hit Dean a couple times but Malfoy got him in the stomach making him curl in pain.

"Oh Harry?" Cho said sweetly. Harry turned his head weakly and saw Ginny in Cho's arms with her wand to Ginny's throat. "Make one move and I kill her!"

"Cho please...don't hurt her." He said sadly and looked at Ginny who smiled through her tears.

"Sorry Harry. You hurt me so I'm hurting you. **Stupefy!**" She shouted at Harry and he screamed in pain and laid there unable to move. She smiled evilly and threw Ginny at the boys who began to undress her. Harry stared in horror. They were both gonna rape her right in from of him!

"No! Please!" Harry shouted.

"Ahh! Harry!" Ginny shouted and Dean slapped her making her cry. Malfoy forced her out of her clothing and laid her down. She fought and fought injuring both of them.

"**Crucio**!" Dean shouted and smiled in pleasure as Ginny screamed in pain. She laid down and closed her eyes knowing it was gonna happen.

"Harry I'm sorry!" Ginny said and looked at him. Harry has tears in his own eyes and tried to ignore the screams and noises coming from Ginny. What's worse is that the evil trio didn't even care. Ginny finally just felt her body go numb from the rapes and just laid there with silent tears falling. She even tried to pretend Dean and Malfoy were Harry but she knew he'd never hurt her like this and she cried harder. Finally after both boys were satisfied they got dressed.

"How does it feel Potter? Knowing I was inside her? I can see why you'd be so protective of her, so tight." Malfoy said knowing it was pissing Harry off. Harry glared so evilly that if looks could kill, Malfoy would be dead.

"Well now since the boys had their fun, I can." Cho smirked and raised Ginny up by her hair.

"I swear to Merlin Cho if you hurt her more than what she already is, I'll kill you myself!" Harry threatened. Cho just smiled and raised her wand.

"She needs to die Harry...**Avada Ked-**"

"NNOOO!"

"**Expelliarmus**!" And Cho's wand was knocked out of her hand. Harry weakly turned his head and saw the person who just saved Ginny.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**~To Be Continued...~**


	7. What the Power of Love Can Do

**~Chapter Seven~**

**Couple:**** Harry/Ginny and a little Ron/Hermione**

**Rating:**** Rating M due to violence, language and sex (rape and making love)**

**Genre: Romance/Comfort/Rape/Friendship**

**Summary:**** Ginny is in love with Harry but is afraid to tell him still even though he loves her too. But she gave up cause Harry and Cho started dating so she dated Dean. But is Dean all that he seems? Soon Ginny starts appearing with bruises and even when Harry, the man she loves tries to help, she cowers away. Can he save her?**

**(Don't like rape?...simple...DON'T READ IT!**

"Dumbledore!" Harry shouted happily. And then he saw Ron, and Hermione with him. Hermione ran to Harry shouting **Stupefy** at the evil trio.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked scared. Harry broke down in tears and turned to Ginny.

"I couldn't save her Mione! It's my fault...my fault." He sobbed.

"Mate she's alive!" Ron said kneeling down by Ginny who was unconcious. "She's safe now. You'll both be ok mate!" Harry tried nodding but his vision was going quickly. Dumbledore knelt down by Harry's injured body and whispered.

_"You saved her Harry. Nothing can harm her now...sleep."_ The last thing he remembered was Ginny's beautiful face.

_"My...fault..."_ And finally Harry felt his world go black.

Harry laid in bed unconcious while the others spoke unaware that he was listening.

"Blimey how long has he been out?" Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald he suffered a terrible ordeal! To think of what he saw in the Chamber with Ginny...if I were him I'd never want to wake up."

"Yes well...sadly I'm going to have to." A voice weakly said. Ron and Hermione turned surprised that Harry had finally woken up.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted and hugged him tightly.

"Hermione ow ow ow!" Harry winced making Hermione back away. "Oh sorry Harry. We were worried."

"Where's Ginny?" He asked suddenly. Ron paled and looked to Hermione. "How long have I been out?"

"About 3 days Mate. Ginny hasn't woken up either..." Ron said sadly. Hermione looked to Harry sadly when she saw tears come out of his eyes. In all the years she had been his friend she had never seen him cry so openly.

"Ahh Mr. Potter it seems you're finally awake." Dumbledore said walking into the hospital wing. "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley may I have some words with Harry please?" They nodded and left Harry to talk.

"Professor, where's Ginny? I need to see her!" Harry said excitedly and tried to sit up but then groaned painfully.

Dumbledore chuckled and laid his hand on Harry's chest making him lay back down. "It seems you aren't going to move for a while. Don't worry Harry, Miss Weasley is still sleeping."

"What about Dean, Cho and Malfoy?"

"Gone...they're gone. Off to Azkaban. What they did to you and Miss Weasley is unforgivable. I know this must be a bad time Harry but I need to know what happened 3 days ago." Harry began to sob again and turned his face away from Dumbledore's.

"They raped her! Right in front of me! Just cause we loved each other! Ginny never did anything to them and they..." Harry paused and looked to Dumbledore sadly. "Why did they hurt my Ginny?"

"Sadly Harry we don't know why they did the things they did but you and Ginny can still have a life together. I've seen the way you two have looked at each other and also heard about your little rendezvous." He said winking and making Harry blushed. "Those three will never experiance what you two have. Real love."

"She's gonna hate me...I couldn't save her."

"It's not your fault. You tried with all your might to save her. What you need to do now is be there for her and show her your love." Dumbledore said gently. Harry nodded and wiped his tears.

"When can I see her?"

"Well...I know you're greatly injured but you have my permisson to go now. Just don't tell Madam Pomfrey ok?" He said smiling and Harry hugged him. He then went to the beds where he saw Ginny and what he saw broke his heart. She laid there perfectly still and had bruises everywhere. He said in a stool right by her bed and held her hand which was cold.

"Please wake up Gin...I _need _you. I love you..." Harry said desperately. Dumbledore put his warm hand on Harry's shoulder comfortingly.

"Harry they say if you talk to them, they wake up sooner..." Harry then remembered Ginny's favorite song and started to sing softly.

_All those days chasing down a daydream _  
><em>All those years living in a blur <em>  
><em>All that time never truly seeing <em>  
><em>Things, the way they were <em>  
><em>Now your here shining in the starlight <em>  
><em>Now your here, suddenly I know <em>  
><em>If your here it's crystal clear <em>  
><em>I'm where I'm meant to go<em>

_And at last I see the light _

_And it's like the fog is lifted _

_And at last I see the light _

_And it's like the sky is new _

_And it's warm and real and bright _  
><em>And the world has somehow shifted <em>  
><em>All at once, everything is different <em>  
><em>Now that I see you...<em>

Harry kept singing and as he was nearing the end of the song he grew discouraged afraid Ginny would never wake. Just then he heard groaning and a soft weak voice sing.

_Laying here, it's all so clear _  
><em>I'm where I'm meant to be <em>

_Now that I see you..._

And Ginny finally opened her eyes and saw Harry sitting there crying.

"GINNY!" And he hugged Ginny tightly and lovingly crying into her shoulder.

**~To Be Continued...~**


	8. Love Me

**~Chapter Eight~**

**Couple:**** Harry/Ginny and a little Ron/Hermione**

**Rating:**** Rating M due to violence, language and sex (rape and making love)**

**Genre: Romance/Comfort/Rape/Friendship**

**Summary:**** Ginny is in love with Harry but is afraid to tell him still even though he loves her too. But she gave up cause Harry and Cho started dating so she dated Dean. But is Dean all that he seems? Soon Ginny starts appearing with bruises and even when Harry, the man she loves tries to help, she cowers away. Can he save her?**

**(Don't like rape?...simple...DON'T READ IT!**

**XXXX**

"I'm guessing you're happy to see me Harry?" Ginny said attempting to joke.

"Of course I am Gin! I thought you were dead! My heart broke when I saw Cho about to kill you." Harry said and winced at the memory. Ginny smiled knowing he cared for her then frowned.

"What's wrong Gin?"

"Nothing Harry." Ginny said faking a smile.

"Ginerva." Harry said in a warning tone. Ginny hated when he called her that. "Please tell me love." He said gently.

_"I'm not ever going to be the same again am I?"_ She whispered. Harry looked into her hazel eyes and sighed.

"Probably not Gin...but you ARE going to get better and me and you can finally be together. Forever." He said lovingly and kissed her forehead.

"You still want to be with me after I've been...broken.."

"You're not broken to me Gin. You're still the beautiful, fiery, sweet woman I fell in love with since my 2nd year. I especially love you having dots all over your face." He joked and tapped her nose playfully where the cluster of freckles laid. She giggled and kissed his lips softly.

"You still want to marry me?"

"Marry you, make love with you.." He said winking. "And having children with you. Nothing can stop us."

"Except maybe my six brothers." Ginny pointed out making Harry pale.

"Bugger! Forgot about them." And they both laughed but were interrupted by a cough in the background. "Oh Sir!" They were too deep into each other that they both forgot about Dumbledore being in the hospital wing with them. He had that twinkle in his eyes at the couple in love and smiled.

"Bout time you love birds noticed." They both blushed and looked at him. "So Miss Weasley feeling better I see?"

"Yes Sir. Little shaky but ok." Ginny said softly. "But I would like to do something if I could?"

"What's that Miss Weasley?"

"I need to see Cho Chang at Azkaban." She said determined. Harry stared at her in shock and bewilderment.

"But love, why? After everything?" asked Harry.

"I need to know why she did the things she did." She said and looked to Dumbledore still. "Please?" Dumbledore looked at her for a while and thought. After a few minutes he agreed and smiled. Days passed and he took Harry and Ginny to Azkaban and walked to get to Cho's cell. It was number 1525257648 and as Ginny peered inside she saw what was once the beautiful Cho Chang was now the dirty, filthy scum of the earth. Cho turned her head at the footsteps and saw none other than Ginny Weasley with her precious Harry Potter.

"Hello Ginny...hello Harry. Come to visit your killer Weaselette?" She said faking a sweet voice.

"Why Cho? Why did you hurt us in those ways?" Ginny asked her softly and leaned toward her cell more.

"You took Harry away that's why! I always figured he never loved me...I saw the looks he'd give you when you were never paying attention." She said longingly. "I knew he loved you Ginny...I just wanted someone to love me too. Why couldn't you just leave him alone?" She shouted.

"Cho you're right I never loved you...I loved Ginny. That night in the library I thought it was her voice screaming for me not you. Then I saw her with Dean and stayed with you hoping deep down that I'd stop loving her, but I never stopped. I never will. You will find someone to love someday but...not now." Harry said all of this as delicately as he could. Cho looked at him sadly and tears ran down her cheeks.

"I just wanted what you two had..." She cried and lashed out at Ginny through the cell bars. Harry pulled her back in time and they both looked sympathetically at the prisoner and were apparated back to Hogwarts by Dumbledore. They were greeted by Hermione and Ron running towards them happily.

"Sis! You're awake!" Ron shouted and grabbed Ginny into a bear hug almost making her lose her breath."

"Ron..can't..breathe!" Ginny struggled and was released by Ron who smiled down at her.

"Sorry Gin, you know I just worry about you." He said in a brotherly tone and kissed her forehead. Ginny smiled and turned to Hermione who hugged her too but this one was a bit gentler than Ron's. Hermione felt tears run down and hugged Ginny tighter.

"Oh Mione don't cry I'm fine now." Ginny said rubbing her back.

"I know Gin you're just like a sister to me is all. I couldn't stand it if you were dead in that Chamber." She smiled and turned to Harry and smacked him upside the head hard.

"OW Hermione!" Harry said rubbing his head.

"Don't scare us like that again!" She said sternly and rolled her eyes at Harry's glaring face. Ginny chuckled and kissed his head earning a blush from Harry.

"Gin...could I talk to you in private please?" He asked her hoping Hermione and Ron got the message to leave and they did leaving them alone.

'What is it Harry?"

"Well...you know I have to fight Voldemort soon right and find the horcruxes?" Harry asked her. She nodded and waited for him to continue. "I'm probably going to be gone a long time Gin...so I wanted to give you this." He said and pulled out a velvet box with an emerald ring inside and got down on one knee. Ginny gasped and looked down at the man she loved. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, when I come back to you from fighting Voldemort, will you make me the happiest wizard ever by marrying me?" Ginny knelt down in front of Harry and pounced on him in a passionate and loving kiss. When they finally broke for air Harry smiled at her. "I'm guessing that's a yes then?"

"Yes! Of course!" Ginny giggled and kissed him again. "I'll be waiting for you.."

**~To Be Continued...~**


	9. Nightmares

**~Chapter Nine~**

**Couple:**** Harry/Ginny and a little Ron/Hermione**

**Rating:**** Rating M due to violence, language and sex (rape and making love)**

**Genre: Romance/Comfort/Rape/Friendship**

**Summary:**** Ginny is in love with Harry but is afraid to tell him still even though he loves her too. But she gave up cause Harry and Cho started dating so she dated Dean. But is Dean all that he seems? Soon Ginny starts appearing with bruises and even when Harry, the man she loves tries to help, she cowers away. Can he save her?**

**(Don't like rape?...simple...DON'T READ IT!**

**XXXX**

The next couple of weeks had been hard for Ginny. She had to go to counseling to help get over the rapes and thus was falling behind on her homework. Thankfully Hermione was there to help but Ginny still felt bad. She also had been noticing some weird things happening with Harry. They hadn't make love in what it seemed like...forever! Ginny was understanding that Harry wanted her to get over the incident but come on the girl had needs and she loved Harry. Now it was time for bed and all four were sitting in the Common Room.

"Well I'm bushed. I'm going off to bed. Coming Mione?" Ron yawned and grabbed Hermione's hand on the way to his room. Ginny was just surprised no one had caught them together in Ron's room. Now Ginny and Harry were alone on the couch in silence.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

Ginny had to come up with a quick lie. "I've...been having nightmares lately...could you sleep with me..just for tonight?" She whimpered hoping he'd believe her. _"And I frankly want to see if we could do more than sleeping."_ She thought to herself.

"Sure Gin. Want to talk about the dreams?"

"Oh no it's fine Harry. You'll make me feel better." She said winking at him suggestively. Harry got wide-eyed and blushed.

"Well umm...err...let's get to bed then...ok?" Harry stuttered and followed Ginny to her room. "So you want me to sleep on the floor or...omph!" He grunted as Ginny pushed him onto her bed roughly and began passionately kissing him. Harry was shocked and instead of kissing back he pushed her away.

"Harry why the bloody hell won't you make love to me?"

"Gin I'm tired...can we please just go to bed? I'll lay on the floor by your bed so you won't have nightmares ok?" He sighed and summoned some extra blankets and laid down on the floor. Ginny looked down at him and her eyes glazed with tears.

"Do you not...want me anymore Harry? Don't you love me still?" She asked softly.

"Go to bed Ginny." He said coldly. She gasped and went under her covers sobbing quietly into her pillow. Harry listened to her sob and felt his heart break more. Of course he wanted to make love to her but in truth he was scared and even ashamed of himself. Scared that he would get rough in the sex and scare Ginny and ashamed because he felt like a coward for not able to rescue her that day in the Chamber of Secrets. He then thought about Voldemort...he would have to leave soon and might die. Ginny could die for just being with him even and he couldn't let that happen. Soon exhaustion took over and he fell asleep to his own nightmares.

_"You didn't save me! You let me get raped!" (Ginny)_

_"I thought you were my mate Harry! You said you loved Ginny." (Ron)_

_"You're a sorry excuse for a Gryffindor!" (Dumbledore)_

_"I bet you loved how much she screamed when I fucked her!" (Draco)_

_"Everytime you're with her she's thinking of me!" (Dean)_

_"It's all your fault Harry..." (Cho)_

_".Fault!" (All of them) They all disappeared and then Voldemort came in holding a bloody and dead Ginny._

_"Now it's time for you to die! **Avada K-**" _

"NO!" Harry shouted and shot up from his dream in sweat.

"Harry what is it?" Ginny asked and crawled down beside him. Harry looked at her and hugged her tightly and cried in her shoulder.

"Ginny I'm so sorry! I love you and I couldn't save you!" He sobbed into her shoulder. Ginny patted his back comfortingly and spoke to him in a soft voice.

"Harry you _did_ save me. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead." Harry shook his head not believing her and cried more. "Harry, love, you saved me please believe me."

"How can I when you still got raped." Ginny didn't answer him and just kept comforting him. His sobs died down but he kept hugging her like he was afraid she'd disappear if he let go.

"I do still love you Gin...when you asked me earlier if I did. I do. And Merlin knows I love to make love to you. I'm just...I don't know, I'm just a git." Harry sighed.

"Well...yeah you are." Ginny said chuckling. Harry laughed softly and looked at Ginny's hazel eyes. He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"You know I leave to fight Voldemort soon right? Meaning we'll have to pretend we aren't dating and I'll be gone for a long time or even die."

Ginny smacked Harry upside the head and glared at him. "Don't talk like that! You're not going to die. You're coming back to me so we can be together. I want to be Mrs. Potter and have children with you. Promise you will come back?"

Harry smiled sadly at her. "I'll try Gin. Can I sleep with you instead of on the floor?" Ginny giggled and nodded. Harry eagerly jumped into bed with her laughing and tickling. "I love you Ginny."

"I love you too Harry." She said kissing him and went to sleep. And Harry followed right after wrapping his arm around her waist. That night neither one of them had nightmares.

**~To Be Continued...~**


	10. Last Night Together

**~Chapter Ten~**

**Couple:**** Harry/Ginny and a little Ron/Hermione**

**Rating:**** Rating M due to violence, language and sex (rape and making love)**

**Genre: Romance/Comfort/Rape/Friendship**

**Summary:**** Ginny is in love with Harry but is afraid to tell him still even though he loves her too. But she gave up cause Harry and Cho started dating so she dated Dean. But is Dean all that he seems? Soon Ginny starts appearing with bruises and even when Harry, the man she loves tries to help, she cowers away. Can he save her?**

**(Don't like rape?...simple...DON'T READ IT!**

**XXXX**

**~Weeks Later~**

_"How could this have happened? Dumbledore wasn't supposed to die! I need him!"_ Harry thought to himself as he cried on Ginny's shoulder that evening. He looked over to the Professeur who had mentored him and who he considered to be like a grandfather figure to him. Now he was gone...all because of Snape! He trusted him and then in an instant he betrayed him! Dumbledore was there with Harry through everything including Ginny's rape and now he had...no one. After he was done crying he gently pushed Ginny's arms off of him and went into his dorm.

Ginny watched as he left and took one last look at Dumbledore's body and followed after Harry. She went up to his dorm and knocked on his dorm. "Harry?" She knocked again and heard rustling inside. "Harry please open the door." She waited again and sighed. "**Alohomora**." She whispered and Harry's door opened. She walked inside and saw a mess of black hair and teary green eyes.

"Harry?"

"Why did you come here Ginny?" Harry asked coldly.

"Cause you're upset Harry. Anyone could see that." She said gently and sat next to him. He scooted away and didn't even look at her.

"I'm...not upset Ginny. I'm fucking angry and I'd really appreciate it if you weren't here right now."

"Harry...please don't push me away." She asked softly. She chocked back the sobs that wanted to come out due to Harry's behavior. Harry finally looked up at Ginny and started coldly at her like he didn't care what she had to say. Ginny didn't see the man she loved...she saw a stranger.

"We can't be together anymore." He finally said.

"I don't believe you Harry. I know you have to look for the Horcruxes and defeat Voldemort but..but please don't leave me." She begged.

"Gin, everyone I love dies. I can't have you be next. Voldemort will use you to get to me! Please just stay away from me."

"Harry...my family is a group of blood traitors, a mudblood is one of my best friends, I've been raped repeatedly.." Harry winced at that. "...and my first year consisted of a possessing diary who almost killed me. And you're worried about Voldemort finding out if I'm dating you?" She asked. "Of course I'm a target! So much shit has happened to me, I'm not surprised if maybe I'm the "Girl-Who-Lived" or the "Golden Girl"! She yelled at him. "I'm not leaving you cause I love you! And you love me!"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE?" He yelled at her. "Maybe-Maybe you were...just a shag! I only said those things to get into your knickers. I don't love you Ginny. Now please...leave me alone and move on."

"What about all that talk about getting married and having kids with me?" Ginny asked now letting tears fall.

_"I...I lied." _Harry whispered.

"What if...without you to protect me I get raped again?"

"Then I get you better find another protector." He said with no emotion. He turned away from her so she couldn't see his own tears. He listened as she sobbed and slammed his door running away.

**XXXX**

Hours later Ron and Hermione came into Harry's room to talk to him.

"Why can't people just leave me alone?" Harry shouted and laid down on his bed.

"**Silencio!**" Hermione shouted angrily. "Now you're going to shut up and listen to what we have to say!" Harry just glared at her and turned away mumbling silently since he now couldn't talk.

"Calm down Mione." Ron said rubbing her shoulders and sat by Harry. "Look Mate, you really hurt Ginny's feelings about what you said to her. We know you didn't get with her to..umm...get into her knickers." Harry turned to Ron raising his eyebrow as if saying "How do you know?"

"I know cause I've seen the way you look at her. I may be an overprotective git.." He stopped when he heard Hermione behind him chuckle and say "Yeah "may be."

"Ok yes I am an overprotective git. But the point is...you're the only guy in this world who I'd trust to be with my little sister." Ron said and watched for Harry's reaction and when he knew Harry was listening he continued. "You love her Harry. Just like I love Hermione." He said and smiled at Hermione who blushed and smiled back.

"Will you please talk to her Harry?" Hermione asked. She took off the spell so Harry could talk.

"You're right guys...I _do_ love her. I just don't want her to die cause of me. I don't think I could live without her."

"Yeah I know how you feel. But just talk to her. I don't think the last time she sees you, she wants to remember you saying you only got her to get into her knickers. Which is disgusting for me, as her brother to say that and gross to think about you two doing that!" Ron said disgusted making Harry chuckle.

"Ok I'll talk to her."

**XXXX**

Ginny lay crying in her room thinking of that-that...bastard! _"How could he say that to me? Only got with me to get into my knickers? I don't want to believe him but...oh I don't know. I hate that I love him so much. Maybe he's right...maybe I should just move on."_

At that moment Ginny turned and saw a silvery stag come into her room. It spoke to her in Harry's voice. "Please come meet me in the Room of Requirement Ginny. I really need to talk to you. Please..." and then it disappeared. Ginny sighed and went to the Room of Requirement. She sighed and sat on the couch.

"Probably wanted me to come here to curse at me, or say he hated me or get into my knickers again." She said bitterly.

"I'd be a an arse if I did any of that stuff to you Gin..." Harry said behind her. "I never meant to say those horrible things to you. I do love you and yes I do love getting into your knickers but that's not why I'm with you." He smirked at her. Corners of Ginny's mouth began to twitch as she wanted to laugh but she turned away from him.

"Who says I'm even with you anymore? You dumped me remember?" She said coldly.

"Don't think of it like that Gin...it's more of a "see ya later." Harry said and started to come up behind her. "I just don't want nothing to happen to you. Please forgive me..."

"Why should I?"

"Because you love me as much I love you." He said truthfully kissing her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sadly you're right about that you git." She said playfully and turned around to kiss his lips. Harry smiled in the kiss and picked her making her wrap her legs around his waist and awkwardly walked them over to the bed he summoned.

Ginny unbuttoned Harry's shirt and kissed his chest. Harry ran his hand through her red hair and smiled. "I love you Ginny."

"I love you too Harry." She said smiling and went to unbuckle his belt. Harry lifted Ginny's own shirt over her head and looked down at the beauty below him. He bent low to kiss her neck and unhooked Ginny's bra taking her pink nipple in his mouth. Ginny arched her back and reached her hand into Harry trouser's stroking him. He hissed and looked into her eyes. She stroked him faster and he threw back his head. "Giiinnnyyyy..."

She smiled happy she could bring Harry pleasure and replaced her hands with her mouth and heard Harry moan in surprise. "Ginny! Oh fuck..." She sucked harder feeling Harry squirm. "Ginny I'm gonna...move Gin!" He tried to move her head but she stayed right on his dick taking his cum in her mouth. He smiled down at her and whispered in her ear. "My turn!"

Ginny giggled as Harry flipped her over and watched at Harry kissed down her stomach and went lower. Harry teased her by licking around her thighs making her moan. He smirked and licked closer to her lips and when Ginny thought he was going in he bit her thighs making her squeal. "Harry please..." He then licked her lips and found her clit biting it softly and occassionaly sucking. Ginny screamed in pleasure and twisted and turned almost reaching her orgasm. "Harry..Harry I'm gonna cum!" Harry then stopped and looked up at Ginny who groaned frustrated making Harry chuckle.

"Shhh love, let me take care of you." He whispered. Spreading Ginny's legs with his knees he plunged into her. He moved slowly and passionately looking into Ginny's hazel eyes the whole time. Ginny moaned softly and looked into Harry's green eyes and she knew he loved her. Harry moved faster and watched Ginny's reaction making sure he didn't hurt her.

"Harder!" Ginny squealed and Harry started pounding into her making her scream. Ginny met him thrust for thrust and felt the feeling deep in her stomach. "Hurry Gin, I can't last long!" Harry said and reached down to rub Ginny's clit making her closer to her peak. "Almost...there...hold on!" Ginny screamed. Harry grunted kept pounding feeling his own release coming quickly. "GINNNYYYY!" He groaned in agony trying to hold on.

"Harry I'm coming!" Ginny said as she came and Harry grunted as he thrusted into her a couple more times before he too went limp and laid on Ginny's chest. They both laid there for a while trying to catch their breath up. When they were both able to speak Ginny spoke first.

"Why do I feel like that was a good-bye shag Harry?" She asked running her hand through his messy hair.

"Just in case I guess..." He said rubbing her sides lovingly. "I still don't know if I'm gonna live after this and I wanted this memory to live on for both of us..."

"You _will_ live Harry James Potter. You'll defeat Voldemort and we'll be together. Promise?"

"You know I can't promise that Gin. But I'll try for you. And while I'm gone please don't be alone. I couldn't stand it if someone were to hurt you again."

"Ok Harry." She said and kissed his forehead. "Stay with me tonight before you go for the hunt?" She asked hopefully.

"_Yes I'll stay with you._" He whispered and held Ginny close to him and soon they both fell asleep.

**XXXX**

"Hmmm...well it seems young Mr. Potter does have a weakness for this girl." An evil voice said watching them. "Bellatrix my loyal servant, will you please visit Azkaban and bring me Draco. He will pay a great use to us with the Weasley girl."

"Hehehe yes Master." She cackled and rode her broom off to Azkaban.

**~To Be Continued~**


	11. Being Alone

**~Chapter Eleven~**

**Couple:****Harry/Ginny and a little Ron/Hermione**

**Rating:****Rating M due to violence, language and sex (rape)**

**Summary:****Ginny is in love with Harry but is afraid to tell him still even though he loves her too. But she gave up cause Harry and Cho started dating so she dated Dean. But is Dean all that he seems? Soon Ginny starts appearing with bruises and even when Harry, the man she loves tries to help, she cowers away. Can he save her?**

**XXX**

_Flashback:_

_Ginny woke up the night after Harry had apologized and they reunited and was saddened when the spot on the bed with her was empty. She looked over and saw a note in Harry's writing._

"_Ginny my love, stay strong and have faith. We will be reunited soon enough. I love you dearly. –Harry_

_Ginny smiled through her tears and did the only thing she could really do….Stay strong and wait for his return._

_End Flashback._

Ginny still remembered that night and the morning after. It had been over 2 weeks ago and school was getting harder. She walked the halls hearing whispers about her like, "Is she pregnant with Potter's child?" or "He's actually cheating on her so why doesn't she move on?" and the worst one of all, "Look at her! Why didn't Harry just stay with Cho? At least SHE was hot!" Ginny never showed her tears and waved her head high knowing Harry would have been proud of her, but were they right?

"Ginny!"

She turned and saw her best friend (besides Hermione) Luna Lovegood with her long silky blond hair and innocent blue eyes. "What's wrong Ginny? Nargles steal your shoes?" she asked with innocent concern. Ginny chuckled and shook her head.

"Luna I don't even know what Nargles are." She said amused. Thank Merlin for Luna or Ginny wouldn't have survived the last couple of weeks.

"Oh Nargles are these cute but pesky little things that-" Luna said explaining but Neville interrupted. "_Thank Merlin!"_ Ginny thought to herself. Another good friend of Ginny's was Neville. Luna looked to Neville and blushed crimson which appeared brightly compared to her creamy pale cheeks.

"Hello Ginny. Hi Luna." Neville said with a shy smile. All of a sudden a couple of Slytherins pushed Neville into the wall making him drop his books. They laughed evilly and teased him as he gathered his books.

"Hey! Why don't you do and pick on someone else you snakes?" Ginny threatened.

"Like you? I like teasing Potter's little slut." One of them challenged. Ginny recognized this Slytherin. It was Blaise Zambini, one of Draco's friends and after what happened with Dean, Cho and Draco going to Azkaban he picked on her daily and brought up painful memories.

"I'm warning you Blaise! Leave me and Luna and Neville alone or I'll..I'll.." Ginny stuttered. Luna came to Ginny's side and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Just let it go Ginny. He's not worth it." She said gently to calm her friend. Ginny glared at Blaise but nodded anyway and turned and left. She clenched her teeth to not cast a spell when she heard laughter behind her.

**XXX**

_In the Forest_

Harry was once again awake and looking at the Maurder's Map while Hermione and Ron were sleeping in the tent. He opened it tiredly and looked for Ginny's footprints. "_I miss her so much.."_ Harry thought to himself. Ever since their last night together he couldn't stop thinking about her safety. He thought about the Slytherins, dementors and even Snape who he found out was a traitor. He hated him!

Harry just shook his head of those bad thoughts and went back to the map. He eventually found Ginny's prints and sighed of relief when he saw Luna and Neville with her. _"At least she's not alone."_ So he felt better and put the map back into his pocket and laid down on his cot trying to catch as much sleep as he could. Unfortunately he didn't see an unkown pair of prints following them.

**XXX**

"Well Ginny I must be off to bed. Father's always telling me Nargles can't get into your brain if you shut it off at night by sleeping." Luna said brightly. Ginny and Neville stared confused and just laughed nervously.

"I might want to make sure she gets there all right." Neville said. "You can make it to your room ok, Ginny?" he asked.

"Oh sure, it's just down the hall." Ginny said smiling at the couple. Neville whispered a silent "Thanks" and took Luna's hand. _"Probably off to snog."_ Ginny said amusingly. On her way to the Gryffindor Common Room she had to go to the bathroom. She washed her hands and heard a voice.

"Weasley." A voice said menacingly. Ginny gasped and saw Blaise! "What are you doing here on such a lonely night?" He teased.

"Get out of here Zambini! I'll hex you!" Ginny threatened. Blaise glared and walked slowly over to her.

"Oh really? You sure couldn't hex Cho when she held you by your hair huh? Or when Dean and Draco were fucking you right..in..front..of..Harry! You fucking whore! You're the reason my friend is gone!" He shouted and slapped her cheek. Ginny fell to the floor and held her sore cheek.

"I'm glad he's gone! Fuck you and your friend!" She said bravely. _"I'm so gonna regret that."_

"You bitch! Sectumsempra!" He shouted. Deep cuts appeared on Ginny and Blaise grinned evilly as she screamed in pain."That'll teach you slut!" He said and spat on her. It took a couple minutes for Ginny to get up and walk out into the hallway. She panted in exhaustion and eventually fell to the ground with a painful shout.

"Miss Weasley!" It was Professor Mcgonnagal. She had heard the shouts and immediately raced the halls trying to find the source. "Oh my! What happened? Oh..Sir Nicholas!" Suddenly a ghost with a head nearly on appeared.

"Yes Minerva?"

"Please go get Miss Lovegood!" Mcgonnagal pleaded and tried to head as many of Ginny's wounds as possible. Soon Luna appeared in her light blue dress robes and bent down next to Ginny's weak body.

"Ginny! Ginny!"

"Lu..na.." Ginny whispered. Soon blackness took over.

**XXX**

When Ginny came to she woke up she was in the hospital wing with Luna looking down on her worriedly and Professor Mcgonnagal. She had bandages all over her body and was sore everywhere.

"I can't say who did this, Luna" Ginny whispered. "Please don't make me tell." She said fearfully.

"Don't worry Miss Weasley...I won't ask. All I can say is that I'm sorry I wasn't there soon enough." The old professor said sadly. Ginny cried softly and eventually tired herself out.

"_I miss him.."_ Ginny whispered before going unconscious. Luna felt a tear run down her cheek for her friend and turned her sad blue eyes to Mcgonnagal.

"I miss him too.." Minerva said.

***To Be Continued***


End file.
